A new adventure begins: Partnership is not forever?
by Kikkysan
Summary: Asura has been defeated and the gang is ready for the new mission, Soul and Maka deal with a predicament and Kidd tries to keep order as the new Shinigami. Don't want to give a lot out, just R&R. Hints of SoMa goodness and rated T for language. Maybe changed to M in the future if I decide to expand the story, leaving a complete tag for now.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own Soul Eater.

Also, this fanfic contains spoilers so if you have not finished the Soul Eater manga I suggest you do or prepare to be spoiled :3

* * *

**A new adventure begins:**

**Partnership is not forever?**

"Can you believe it's been that long?" asked the girl with dirty blonde hair. She sat reading a book by the huge balcony of the DWMA, her favorite place to hang out at when there is spare time, while feeling the cool breeze gently touch her face. She looked up at the sky, a sad smile appeared on her face remembering the sacrifices that had been made, the promise to bring Crona back from the black moon, and her determination to become stronger. It was good to relax for at least a minute but to her, relaxing meant reading a book about complex subjects to expand her knowledge so she went right back to her book. Her partner will never understand how _that _could be relaxing at all, but in a way it made her kind of cute. Maka Albarn, forever a bookworm.

Peace sure felt good in DWMA but with it came a price… boredom. Just like any other day after the great battle that culminated in the defeat of Asura, it was just too calm for the Last Death Scythe, Soul Eater Evans. The occasional spar with his good friend Black*Star was not nearly as exciting as saving the world. Though he didn't mind just listening to jazz and not thinking about how the world might be coming to an end, it was starting to make him anxious for at least some action. A guy who does nothing is _not _cool after all.

He laid on his back by Maka, arms cushioning his head and eyes closed. It was not the usual melt-your-face kind of weather even though it was the middle of the summer. "Yeah, six months of nothing but training, and for what? The Kishin is gone, so why do you have to train with Stein while I sit here doing nothing?" said the demon scythe.

It was true, while Maka, the now somewhat legendary meister who had turned Soul into a Death Scythe trained with professor Stein, Soul was left to serve Kidd as his title of Death Scythe requires him to. The problem is that Death the Kidd left it very clear that he had no intention of using Soul as a weapon. Something about messing with the symmetry… and because everyone else had been busy with rebuilding after the incident with the Kishin, there was not much Soul could do to learn from the more experienced Death Scythes.

"Well I still have a lot to learn and professor Stein is helping me understand the matching of soul wave lengths in depth. Don't forget that there are still people who were affected with the madness and the extra training will help if we are to deal with the outbreaks, I want to be able to wield you to your full potential. You should really be thankful for the off time you are getting. If there was someone available to mentor you, you would be complaining about how much you have to learn" Maka responded not looking away from the book she was currently reading.

Soul could feel his head starting to pound with one of those headaches caused by being extremely bored. He rubbed his temples and grunted. "That's still not helping you grow a chest, you will forever be tiny-tits, how uncoo-" Soul was cut off by a sudden book landing right in the middle of his head, forming a a dent where the spine of the book landed. He tried to alleviate the pain by rubbing his head with his hands. "WHAT THE HELL MAKA!"

Maka stood over Soul holding the book that just connected with his head. Soul swore he could see steam coming out of the book's spine. He knew he deserved it but he also wondered how it was possible that he didn't have any permanent damage. _Yet_.

"You are such an IDIOT Soul." Just as Maka turned towards the exit to get away from her injured partner, A blue blur dropped from the sky into the balcony almost landing on Soul and leaving a very visible crater on the ground.

"YAHOO! YOUR GOD IS HERE, BOW BEFORE MY PRESENCE!" He announced. Not far behind, the shy Tsubaki landed right next to the blue-haired boy in a more gentle way compared to the flashy entrance of her partner.

"Black*Star, that's not how being a ninja works. You have to be silent!" She explained for what it seemed like the thousandth time. Her hands resting on her hips giving Black*Star a disapproving look.

"HA! Black*Star enters the stage with flare, I'm awesome either way." He shot back posing to demostrate his _godliness_. It seemed they forgot what they were doing jumping into the balcony and completely ignored that Maka and Soul were still standing there just watching the exchange until Soul finally decided he heard enough about how awesome Black*Star is.

"What's up guys? Isn't it too early for all this? He started, a little annoyed that he had just been ignored by his friends and because his head was still throbbing in pain.

"Oh, sorry Soul. You know how Black*Star can get carried away." Tsubaki answered, "Good morning Maka."

Maka smiled at Tsubaki, she admired her friend for putting up with Black*Star. He is a good friend and very loyal but he also has a big mouth. "Hey guys. What brings you to school this early in the morning?"

"Pft, didn't you get the message? Kidd summoned all of us to the Death Room." Black*Star scoffed. "I don't know what he wants but I hope it's an assignment, a GOD should never sit around and wait for action!" He posed ridiculously again as Tsubaki giggled in shame.

Soul smirked showing a bit of his shark like teeth and raised his hand to high five Black*Star. "I'm with ya on that one."

"Well then, let's go." Said Maka.

* * *

They entered the Death Room and saw three familiar faces, Kidd now the new Shinigami after his father's death, and the Thompson sisters. Patty was happily drawing a giraffe with crayons not listening to Kidd ranting about how unsymmetrical giraffes actually are while Liz painted her nails. Stein entered the Death Room as well so Kidd decided to leave the symmetry matter for later and so the meeting begun.

"I see everyone is here. Let's get this over with, there is a very unsymmetrical number of people in this room and I think I'm about to get sick so the sooner we get this over with the better." Kidd started as he held his hand over his mouth with fear that vile might exit it.

Maka looked around the room and tilted her head to one side, "But there are eight in total. Soul, professor Stein, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz Patty, you, and me" she counted.

"MAKAAAAAA HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR PAPA?!" Spirit cried as he ran towards Maka and attempting to cling to her leg. She countered with a Maka-chop leaving Spirit with a tiny fountain of blood coming out of his more than likely split skull.

Ignoring the injured Spirit, Kidd continued the meeting. "I called you all in here because I think it is time to deal with the madness outbreaks that plague the world even after Asura has been sealed. I know father would have wanted us to eradicate it as soon as possible and as such I have assigned each of you in different regions to assist the Death Scythes around the world." Kidd looked at Black*Star and Tsubaki "You guys will be in China, it's a very populated place so I decided to place you there because I think you can handle it well."

"TSK YAH, what do you expect? This will be easy since I'm a GOD and all." Black*Star and Tsubaki nodded.

Kidd turned to Spirit giving his orders "Spirit, you will fill in as a teacher in the DWMA since Marie will deliver soon, Stein will have that to worry about." Spirit gave thumbs up and a wink to Stein who just ignored him.

"Maka, you will be in Russia. There have been rumors that someone is attempting to become a Kishin by taking the souls of young weapons. Track down any leads."

Soul leaned back and let out a heavy sigh, "Russia is too cold for me, thick jackets are not cool at all." he wanted action but he was not expecting that relocating to another country might be that action.

The Shinigami looked at soul not changing his serious look "Hm, then you will be happy to know that you are not going to Russia with Maka, please let me finish."

"WHAT?!" Both Soul and Maka shouted, their eyes wide in surprise.

"Soul will remain here, training with Spirit. He might be a powerful Death Scythe but he is still new to that power so Spirit will mentor him."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT PUNK?" Spirit shouted.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO LEARN FROM THIS PERVERT?" Soul spat back. "You know it's a weapon's job to protect their meister and you are sending her half way across the world? How am I supposed to protect her like that?"

Maka could feel a slight blush starting to cover her face. She couldn't believe how _cool_ her partner could be sometimes, even if he did tease her about having a small chest.

"Besides, what is a meister without her weapon? You are gonna get her kill out there, Kidd!"

That statement quickly brought Maka back to reality. "What do you mean? It's not like I'm helpless!"

"Whatever tiny-tits."

"Hahaha" Patty laughed at Soul's remark and started poking Maka's chest. Liz quickly pulled her sister back clearly seeing that Maka was red with anger. Better to have psycho Patty appear than to have Maka potentially giving Patty brain damage with a Maka-chop.

"You should really give your partner more credit, Soul. What do you think we have been doing these past couple of months?" Stein finally intervened. "She has been training to match wave-lengths, although I kind of tricked her into it, but it will be beneficial. If she is to become a great meister then she will have to learn to wield other weapons. you have to see that she has true potential."

"Aw my dear Maka becoming more like her mama." Spirit rubbed tears off his eyes, he was proud of his little girl.

Soul could not believe no one was backing him up. Not even his meister. He wanted to punch Kidd and Stein and to drag Maka back to their apartment where he could lock her up and keep her to himself. "Say something Maka, tell them you are not going without me!" Soul shook Maka but there was no response. She knew that as a meister she has to follow her shinigami's orders but there was a conflict in her mind. She didn't want to leave without Soul either.

"Don't worry Soul, it's not like she will be alone. There will be other weapons and some that are sure to be compatible with Maka. This experience will help you both grow." Kidd patted Soul in the back. He was trying to be reassuring but it was only elevating Soul's anger.

Soul could not take it any longer, he needed to get out of there fast before he connected his fist with someone's face. "If you are not gonna say anything then whatever, I'm out of here" Soul said to Maka as he clenched his hand into a fist and walked out of the Death Room. _Dammit _he thought.

Spirit smiled at Maka and put one hand on her shoulder."I know it will be hard but it will only be for a couple of months and I know that you can do it. It might do you some good to be away from that albino anyway."

"Shut up papa" Maka hissed as she walked up Kidd. She had made up her mind. Duty comes first regardless of Soul's opinion and her feelings. "When do I leave?"

* * *

The ride back to the apartment was awkward. The tension was thick and it didn't help that Maka and Soul had to ride on the motorcycle together which meant that Maka had to hug Soul to avoid falling off. The familiar scent of his cologne filled Maka's nostrils and sent a shiver down her spine. Trying unsuccessfully to push her feelings aside, she let out a big sigh. Her oath to the Shinigami as a meister could not be violated. _Surely he will understand._

They soon arrived at the apartment and still the silence continued. The duo was legendary for playing a big role in the defeat of Asura but they were also known as one of the most stubborn idiots in the DWMA perhaps surpassed only in stubbornness and idiocy by Black*Star. Soul placed his key in the keyhole and tuned a knob. He paused for a second calming himself and then proceeded to make his way inside. Maka followed just behind him, her eyes focused to the ground to avoid any eye contact with the demon scythe.

The apartment was relatively silent. Blair, the perverted cat who indulged in giving Soul nosebleeds, worked night shifts so it was normal that she would be curled up asleep on Maka's bed around this time in the morning. So Maka took care to be as quiet as possible as she made her way to her room. She wanted to slam the door behind her but startling Blair awake because of her own personal issues was just rude. Instead she slowly closed the door looking up just enough to catch a glimpse of Soul watching her before the door was completely closed. The feeling of something breaking inside of her was asphyxiating. Unfortunately for her, there was no time for sulking. The plane to Moscow was living the next morning. Packing was in order.

Soul stood outside his meister's door staring at the barrier between them and placing a hand over it. Tearing it down would be easy but that wouldn't solve the problem and surely Maka would probably lose it if Soul destroyed the door just because he was upset that it was preventing him from running to her. The anger he felt was soon replaced by tenderness and regret. He should not have been so aggressive with his words and he knew it. Soul would not admit he was just scared of Maka using a weapon other than himself. He wanted to be a selfish asshole and have exclusive rights to the blonde meister. Thinking back to the countless battles they faced together. How her hand tightly gripped his as he transformed into his scythe form. Her long legs under that skirt... _Dammit_ his mind was full of her. He leaned against her door casually chuckling to himself. He was a stupid to believe that there was no need for a commitment, that the silent pledge of always being his partner was there. Confessing to Maka like a high school fool is not what cool guys do. No, he would not confess.

_After what happened between her parents, it was obvious that Maka would not want the same thing happen to her_. Soul burned that into his mind, his head hanging in defeat. _This is so fucking depressing_

Still, he did not want Maka to leave feeling like their friendship would be easily severed by something like this. Gathering his courage, Soul swallowed hard and knocked on Maka's door. He could hear rustling inside so he went head and opened it immediately locking eyes with her. _She's packing so soon, _he thought.

"What do you want Soul?" Asked Maka, startling Soul who could not find a way to open the conversation. "Well?" she continued, not putting down the shirt she was folding or giving him a single glance.

It was all done in an instant. Soul had taking Maka into his arms tightly holding her in an embrace. His movements came naturally, as if he was meant to hold her like that since the day they met in the music room. Maka had little time to react, the shirt that she was folding now wrinkled up on the ground. Her eyes wide with shock, blush staining her cheeks.

The commotion was enough to wake Blair who opened her eyes and noticed the scene. She took that as a cue and jumped off the bed. Her tail twitched a little and a mischievous smile spread across her face. "You should have told me you were gonna be using the room nyan~" She purred and made her way to the exit.

"S-Soul..." Maka started. She didn't want to pull away but her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it would burst out of her chest unless she ended the embrace.

He didn't realize how tiny she really was. _She's feels so fragile..._ a sudden fear of breaking her by just holding her in his arms sent some paranoia in his head. Soul released her enough to be able to look down into her mossy-green eyes. Her small lips trying to form words that would not materialize no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm sorry Maka... I... Well... I just want to protect you, that's all. I know you are a strong girl, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... You know I will always wait for you no matter what... I..." Maka cut him off, she was afraid of what he might say next. "I know Soul." Her eyes suddenly becoming moist, she bit her lip until it almost broke the skin. _No tears_, she promised herself.

"When do you leave?" Soul broke the ice, it was getting awkward for them to keep hugging without saying anything so he let her slide out of his arms and they both sat by the edge of the bed.

Maka felt reality suddenly hit her in the face. She let the fact that they could not remain physically closed to each other forever sink in. _Only for a couple of months, _she kept playing in her head. "I leave tomorrow morning..." She waited for his reaction nervously playing with her thumbs, but there was no response. Or at least not something she was expecting to hear._  
_

Soul got up, stretching his arms and started walking towards the door. He stopped and turned his head slightly looking at Maka from the corner of his eye. "Well then I guess that means you are gonna have to cook dinner tonight." He winked at Maka as he smiled showing his pointed teeth. Her mouth dropped as she watched Soul casually walk out of her room _it's like he's bipolar or something._

Maka smiled, following Soul into the kitchen. "Why do I have to cook? I'm the one going away!"

"That's exactly why, I'm not gonna have you around to cook for a while so you might as well cook me a last dinner, tiny-tits." He stated matter-of-factly grinning at Maka and bracing himself for a book to magically appear in his meister's hand.

"Soul you idiot..." She laughed. _I'm really gonna miss you._

* * *

**_A/N:_**I really don't know if I should continue this or leave it as a one-shot. Ever since I read the last chapter of the manga I remained unsatisfied and ideas started flowing into my head! So yeah, this is kind of the prologue to a larger story that is playing in my head right now but since I don't want to burn out and not finish a super long story that might potentially leave a lot of you hanging, I might just leave this as a one-shot for now. Let me know what you think :) also, I apologize for any errors, I'm running on 4 hours of sleep!


End file.
